Far Future - Day 11
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 11 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A Far Future pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Far Future - Day 10 |after = Far Future - Day 12 |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies}} Difficulty The player must face many flying threats, as well as a decent amount of Robo-Cone Zombies. Luckily, the player is supplied with lots of sun to set up a proper defense beforehand to defeat the zombie horde. Waves |note1 = Bot Swarm! |ambush1 = |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 4 5 3 4 5 5 4 |zombie4 = 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 |note5 = Bot Swarm! |ambush5 = |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie7 = 1 5 3 3 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 1 1 2 2 |zombie9 = 2 4 2 4 |note9 = Bot Swarm! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 5 1 2 4 5 3 3 |note10 = Final flag}} Strategies *There are many strategies for your thinking. Here are some of the good strategies: Laser-Peach-Nut Strategy *'Required plants:' **E.M.Peach **Wall-nut **Laser Bean Plant two columns of Laser Beans, then two columns of Wall-nuts. Use an E.M.Peach when needed. Gatling Bloomerangs *'Required plants:' * (sun cost 150) * (175 sun) * (any level, since they won't be eaten if you have level 4+ plants.) *Place wall-nuts on the fourth column. *Plant your repeaters so that each lane has a repeater on a power tile. *Place the remaining Bloomerangs and repeaters, making sure that each lane has 1 Bloomerang and 2 Repeaters. *Sit back and watch! NOTE: When I did this with level 3 plants, I actually forgot to use the Plant Food because I never realised the huge wave had come! Fiery Oranges Strategy *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Snapdragon **Citron C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C E S W E E E E E C=Citron E=Empty space S=Snapdragon W=Wall-nut Organize your defenses in this way. This strategy is actually fully automatic, and no plant will get eaten, no Plant Food will need to be used and no lawn mowers will be lost. At times, it may look like the Wall-nuts are going to get eaten, but do not worry; it does not happen. If you are worried though, you can always give Plant Food to one of the Snapdragons. Laser Dragon Strategy *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Snapdragon Plant two columns of Laser Beans, then one column of Snapdragons. Use Plant Food on Power Tiled plants when necessary. Beans and Nuts *'Required plants:' **Laser Bean **Tall-nut Plant two columns of Laser Beans and one column of Tall-nuts. Great Wall of Melons *'Required plants:' **Melon-pult **Winter Melon **E.M.Peach **Wall-nut Plant three Melon-pults and two Winter Melons. Plant them with the most efficient power tile arrangement possible. Try to save at least two E.M.Peaches for the last wave, as there are several Robo-Cone Zombies. Buttered and roasted *'Required plants:' **Wall-nut **Laser Bean **Kernel-pult K L L W E E E E E L L K W E E E E E L K L W E E E E E K L L W E E E E E L L K W E E E E E L=Laser Bean K=Kernel-pult W=Wall-nut E=Empty Space Organize your defenses in this way. Use Plant Food on Power Tiled plants at final wave. The Past Meets The Future Note: This strategy requires the usage of plants that may not have been unlocked at the time. *'Required plants:' **A.K.E.E. **Infi-nut *'Suggested plants:' **E.M.Peach Fill the first three columns with A.K.E.E.s. Plant an Infi-nut in the fourth row, and when the wave starts, drop a Plant Food on it. Using E.M.Peach is optional in this setup, but helpful, particularly when the Bug Bot Imps attack. Use Plant Food on the Infi-nut if its shield gets weak, and use Plant Food on a Power Tiled A.K.E.E. to deal heavy damage against the machines of the Far Future. Operation - Disabling Banned :Created by *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Lightning Reed Simply place Winter Melons on the back of the lawn and the Lightning Reeds next to the top and bottom Winter Melons. Only one Plant Food needed on the top Lightning Reed so the Winter Melon with the power tile linking to the Lightning Reed also works, but do it on the Final Wave. Roasted Fruits *'Required plants:' **Melon-pult **Snapdragon **Infi-nut Fill the first column with Melon-pults, then the next column should be filled with Snapdragons and the third column with Infi-nuts. There will be no sun left over. It's best to use the Plant Food on the square Power Tiled Melon-pult or Infi-nut, as you will get more defense and a storm of damage at once. As long as you watch your defenses, it should be smooth sailing throughout. Winter Shock *'Required plants:' **Winter Melon **Lightning Reed Plant the entire first column with Winter Melon. Put a Lightning Reed on the X tile of the second column, and another one on the triangle tile of the third column. Wait as they kill all zombies. On the final bot swarm, use a plant food on the Winter Melon standing on the X tile. Now spam all your last plant food during the final flag. Cabbage Savage By Comicboss4000 *'Required plants:' **Cabbage-pult (Level 4 required) **Infi-nut Simply plant Cabbage-pult on the backmost five columns. Then, plant an Infi-nut on the sixth column and feed it Plant Food. Keep refreshing your force field with extra Plant Food as the level goes, if the force field looks damaged. Gallery Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 E.M.Peach, Blover, Citron and Laser Bean - Far Future Day 11 (Ep.246)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 11's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand